


Daring to

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://bipolarphantom.tumblr.com/post/147903237282/jesus-hahaha-i-cant-believe-you-are-daring-me-to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring to

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/400847


End file.
